bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Catari
"No, nothing can change my world." - Tite Kubo Emily Catari is the captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13 from Life in the Seireitei Appearance Emily has a petite figure with a toned build. Her skin has a fair complexion. The only distinguishing mark on her body is the long horizontal scar on her neck. The captain’s most prominent facial features are her high cheekbones, full lips, and large dark-hazel eyes. She wears her short, dirty blonde hair spiked up with her long bangs framing her face. Emily wears a standard Soul Reaper uniform with a long sleeved captain’s haori. She only has two unusual parts of her ensemble. The captain wears a red silk sash on outside of her haori around her waist and a pair of Geta. Personality Emily has a calm and collected nature. She is considered easygoing by her colleagues; however, the captain’s subordinates find her to be more strict. She is thick-skinned and uncompromising, which makes it difficult for others to be around her. Emily is stubborn with ambition and determination. She has the ability to easily read thoughts and sense emotions. Often, she uses these skills to manipulate others around her. The captain’s need to control and dominate may cause problems if not kept in check. She is driven by these obsessions and territorial issues (specifically potential ‘mates’). Although, when she is with someone intimately, they will see her in a different light. Emily is considered an actress. She can convince her ‘mate’ to believe that there is something between them and make fantasy into reality. Hobbies & Interests Often the sound of old vinyl records can heard playing in and around the 13th Division’s office. Emily’s favorite artists include: Édith Piaf, Charles Trenet, Nat King Cole, Ella Fitzgerald, Louis Armstrong, and Billie Holiday. If the captain is not listening to her records, she is reading anything she can get her hands on. Emily believes the older the book the better. She will even read books in different languages. Her ability to absorb information quickly allows her to read through several books at a time. Because of this skill, studying different subjects keeps her occupied and out of trouble. Emily will also partake in writing stories and poetry. Bad Habits After Jūshirō Ukitake passed away, Emily picked up smoking. It started off as a couple of cigarettes a day to a few packs of cigarettes a day. Even though the captain is an Arrancar, her lungs still take a lot of damage from her addiction. As time passed, the cigarettes were not enough and she started drinking as well. It started off like the smoking had but became full on alcoholism. However, smoking and drinking was not the end of it. It was not until Emily built her underground laboratory that she started taking drugs as well. First she took drugs to keep herself awake for days on end then she moved to uppers and downers. Eventually she had a whole regime of narcotics in her system. History Emily Catari was born July 3, 1920 in Chicago, Illinois. Her parents died when she was young and her relatives raised her. She had an average education despite her intelligence and was married out of high school. Drafted in 1942, Emily’s husband was sent to war before their son, Santino Luca Catari, was born. She received news that he died in an air raid overseas not long after he had left. Widowed, Emily had to raise her son alone. On December 17, 1944, her husband returned as a Hollow and Emily died protecting her son from him. She Hollowfied at an unnatural speed and the intensity of the situation allowed her to rip off her mask. Unable to control her new abilities as an Arrancar, Emily somehow managed to find her way to the Soul Society. She was immediately attracted towards the Seireitei and defeated the Guardian of the Black Ridge Gate upon arrival. Remarkably, Emily opened the gate herself. She was instantly confronted by the Gotei 13 and battled the Head-Captain, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Inevitably, she lost but the captain saw this as an opportunity. He convinced Central 46 to spare her life in return for her services to the Gotei 13. Powers & Abilities Crecimiento (Spanish for “Evolution”): A unique Arrancar ability that only known to belong to Emily. It is specifically the rapid change in the inherited characteristics of an Arrancar over its lifetime. Genius Intellect: One of the most cunning captains in the Gotei 13, Emily’s mind is always turning. She always has a secret agenda and a trick up her sleeve. Much of the captain’s intelligence is displayed through her astonishing perceptive skills, scientific contributions to the Soul Society, and combat tactics. *Master Strategist & Tactician: Emily relies of her accurate instincts and critical thinking. She can react swiftly in tight and complex situations. Being astute and analytical, Emily is able to pick apart her opponents in a matter of seconds (discovering motives, hidden skills, etc.). She has hyper-awareness of those around her and as well as her surrounding environment. Emily can see things unfold before they occur. *Master Scientist: Through sheer ambition and determination, Emily became one of the Soul Society’s most gifted scientists. Her expertise lies in Hollow studies and because of her, Soul Reapers have more information on Hollows than ever before. Master Swordsman: Emily was trained under two of the most skilled swordsmen in the Soul Society: Jūshirō Ukitake and Kenpachi Zaraki. Over the years she has perfected both basic and advanced swordsmanship. She can hold her own against captain-class Soul Reapers as well as Espada. However, she prefers not to use her Zanpakutō and would rather fight hand-to-hand. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Emily is an intuitive fighter and can determine an opponents moves through their thoughts or on her instinct alone. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Purposely avoiding the use of her Zanpakutō, Emily engages in hand-to-hand combat. The captain often surprises her opponents by initiating combat from an aerial standpoint. She learned most of her exceptional skills in this field from Kenpachi Zaraki. Sonído Master: Emily’s speed was always a force to be reckoned with. Upon her arrival to the Seireitei, she was fast enough to keep up Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto during their battle. As time passed, the captain’s Sonído continued to grow despite her loss of stamina. Hierro: Emily’s skin is resilient and can deflect different types of melee attacks, weak Cero, and standard Bala. Although, her skin is susceptible to Kidō and powerful Zanpakutō. High-Speed Regeneration: Emily’s Hierro is below average, however, her strength lies within. Her organs can sustain life-threatening blows and regenerate at an accelerated rate. The captain’s lungs and liver have taken abuse throughout the years but she is able to function incredibly well. Cero: Using Cero for long distance attacks, Emily can fire from the tips of her fingers. The captain does not use her Cero often but when she does, it has immense destructive capabilities. Emily can easily adjust the speed of her Cero, which is blood-red in color. Bala: Emily uses Bala more frequently than her Cero. It is weaker than Cero but much faster. The captain enjoys firing multiple Bala in succession at her opponents to disorient them. Her Bala are a much brighter red than her Cero. Enhanced Pesquisa: Emily’s ability to sense spiritual energy goes beyond most Arrancar her rank. Not only can she track energy but also the footprints it leaves behind, making her an excellent hunter. The captain can determine from vast distances where her target energy is coming from and how strong it is. She deciphers the spiritual energy as well and can distinguish the beings it belongs to. Descorrer: A technique used by Espada to open a Garganta between worlds, Emily has mastered this skill. She uses it to travel between the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the World of the Living. Immense Spiritual Power: Emily’s spiritual power is so great it is close to being vast. However, the captain has learned to discipline herself and control every ounce she releases. Her Reiryoku is naturally destructive and must be contained around heavily populated areas. *Masterful Reiatsu Control: If not restrained, the overbearing spiritual pressure can physically paralyze lower ranking or unseated Soul Reapers. Emily can also induce fear into anyone exposed to her Reiatsu. The captain’s spiritual pressure is similar to her Zanpakutō. If she releases enough Reiatsu, her entire being will be engulfed in flames. Emily can do this without releasing her Resurrección. Her spiritual pressure will inflict damage to her surroundings if she is not careful. Immense Strength: The captain takes most by surprise with her remarkable physical strength. Emily is a tiny woman but she can lift impossibly heavy objects and land serious blows on giant opponents. She can only do this in short spurts, however, due to her declining stamina. Telepathy: Emily has an unique ability to read minds and project thoughts into the minds of others. Psychokinesis: Another one of Emily’s more intriguing abilities is moving objects with her mind. Fire Manipulation: Emily is able to create and manipulate fire by will alone. Telepathic Illusion: The captain can create realistic illusions, which can cause the experience of events that are not actually occurring. Telepathic Cloak: Not only can Emily proficiently hide her spiritual power but she also mask her presence from any form of detection. Mind Blast: One of the captain’s most unique skills is that she can place large amounts of information into another’s mind. Acid Claws: Emily can concentrate her naturally acidic blood into her fingernails, causing the actual nails and fingertips to glow a blood-red color. She uses this particular ability as an attack. The acid-blood gathered in her nails is so strong that it can melt and sear through any solid object it comes in contact with. Acid Whip: Similar to the captain’s Acid Claws, the blood in her fingernails forms a blood-red whip that also melts and sears through solid objects upon contact. Zanpakutō Lucifer (Latin for “Morning Star”): is a katana in its sealed state. However, Lucifer is completely black from the tip of handle to the end of the sheath. Emily’s Zanpakutō has a simple circle-shaped tsuba. *Resurrección: Lucifer’s release command is “Tempt them.” Emily must raise Lucifer above her head and point the end of the blade towards the sky before summoning. After the command is called, Lucifer bursts into flames. The fire travels down the captain’s arm and engulfs her body. Once the flames fade, her physical appearance has already drastically changed. Emily’s missing Hollow mask reappears. Different than most masks, her mask is completely black and stretches outward in a way that resembles a canine skull. However, it is missing the frontal, parietal, and a section of the temporal part of the skull. The teeth of the mask are elongated and grotesque. Her hair color is the same but is longer and comes down to the small of her back. The captain’s clothing turns black and into form-fitting segmented armor. Attached to the armor is an external spinal cord and tail. It travels from the base of her neck past where her tailbone should end. Her hands turn black and her fingers grow claw-like extensions. Emily’s feet transform into black paws, each with three flexible talons as well a flexible dewclaw. :Resurrección Special Ability: The captain is much stronger in this form but is also one of the few Arrancar with the ability to enter Segunda Etapa. :*Enhanced Hierro: Emily’s Hierro increases significantly. She can now deflect stronger attacks, some at pointblank range. The captain is also less vulnerable to Kidō and powerful Zanpakutō. :*Enhanced Strength: Her already immense strength is increased almost to the point of being overwhelming. However, because Emily’s endurance is still below average in this form, she falls short. She can still pick up objects or opponents more than triple her size but she cannot do it in succession. This goes for powerful attacks as well. *Segunda Etapa: The captain rarely uses this form in combat because the powers and abilities are unstable. Emily is able to use Segunda Etapa effectively but not precisely. This physical transformation is visible for dramatic effect unlike her first form. Giant black feathered-wings are pushed through the armor on her back. As the wings are forced through her skin, the armor sheds revealing a normal humanoid form. However, a sheer garment is left clinging to her body. The captain’s mask regenerates back to that of a complete Hollow’s mask and it covers her entire head like a helmet. Emily is now equipped with a rather large greatsword that is black in appearance yet has cracks to reveal glowing embers within the weapon. :*Hyper Regeneration: Her high-speed regeneration is bumped up; although, it goes into everything but endurance and speed. Emily is now twice as strong and can heal more than just her internal organs. This ability even increases her spiritual power. :*Overwhelming Reiatsu: under construction Trivia *Emily is a Cancer. *Her theme song is "Save My Soul" by Blues Saraceno. *Emily's English voice actress is Catherine Zeta-Jones. Category:The-zombie-diaries Category:LITS AU Category:Captain Category:Arrancar Category:13th Division Category:Gotei 13